jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelpet Twinkle☆
Jewelpet Twinkle☆ (ジュエルペット てぃんくる☆ Juerupetto Tinkuru) is Jewelpet anime series' second season. The series revolves around the new main heroine, Akari Sakura. Plot :Main article: List of Jewelpet Twinkle episodes Akari Sakura met a white Japanese hare named Ruby on the way to school. As it turned out, Ruby is not an ordinary hare, but a Jewelpet; a creature with eyes made of precious stones which is able to do magic. The Jewelpet took Akari to Jewel Land and she became her partner. After that, Akari decided to enter the Jewel Star Grand Prix to become the next Jewel Star. The prize is that any wish that they want will be granted. Characters Akari Sakura (桜あかり Sakura Akari) - Main character. Akari is a girl of 11-12 years old and weighs 44 kg and is 153 cm, and is a student of the sixth grade. Is the partner of Ruby and Labra. She is the younger sister of a famous girl named Monica Sakura. Akari wants to be friends but is too shy and embarrasses easily. Akari is also the best friend of Miria and Sara, has a crush on Yuuma, a student in his class and brother of Alma. Miria Marigold Mackenzie ' (ミリア・マリーゴールド・マッケンジー ''Miria Merigorudo Makenji) - Garnet and Sango's human partner. Miria is an American girl who lives in Hollywood, loves watching cartoons and loves to dress up as a cat. She considered herself as an "KMB" or "Kanzen Muketsu Bishojo" and has a crush on Leon, while she can brag about her magical skills. '''Sara (沙羅 Sara) - Sapphie's human partner. Sara is a half-japanese and half-indian girl who is a genius prodigy that likes science, especially chemistry, physics, and inventions, and is constantly reading magic books. She lives away from her parents for her research, guarded by the government and doesn't talk much, sometimes coming off as a cold-hearted person. She is expert on using magic with chemistry and magical physics while making her experiments successful, but she has phobia towards mushrooms. Also she doesn't like immodest clothing. Both Nicola and Miria think she's weird, but Akari thinks Sara is a nice person inside, although she doesn't show it. She and Nicola are rivals due to their knowledge in magic, but this was set aside. Alma Jinnai (神内アルマ Jinnai Aruma) - Diana and Opal's human partner and the series' main antagonist. Production The development of the anime started in the late 2009 during the airing of the first series, So Sanrio asked Studio Comet to make another series with a new and fresh storyline. During the development, The series would go through some changes, the schedule of the anime went from Sunday to Saturday and also, the anime would also receive it's air on not only TV Tokyo and TV Osaka, but also on TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting Co., Ltd. Although the airtime remains the same. There has been newer concepts for Twinkle such as the use of Jewel charms as magical items, a different takes on casting the magic spells on both the Jewelpets and the humans, and introductions to newer character designs that fits the storyline. Also, the second anime is more of a reboot to the series, rather than a sequel to the first series, but it does references some concepts from the previous one. Twinkle uses heavily the concept of th magic academy, where the humans study with their Jewelpets to become full pledge magicians, while incorporating things related to real life schools and academies, and is heavily magic-oriented but a more serious story-wise. For the locations, the hometown of Akari is based on the town of Hayama Kanagawa.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hayama,_Kanagawa the production's staff went to that place and used it as the inspiration for the anime's setting. Thoses locations in Hayama were recreated and were included in the anime such as the bus stop near the coast of hayama and the staircase leading to the hayama Imperial Villa. Others locations in the said town are also recreated in the anime like the morito beach, the place where Akari and Ruby first met in the 1st episode of Twinkle, Ruby and Akari Doki☆Doki!. The staff from the previous series, were brought in to aid the productions of Jewelpet Twinkle, Including three people who worked previously from the anime adaptation of Nanatsuiro Drops such as the screenwriter Michiru Shimada of One Piece and Dr.Slump animes, the character designer Yukiko Ibe and the director Takashi Yamamoto, the animation director of the original Pokémon anime. Jewelpet Twinkle began airing on April 3rd, 2010 and ended in April 2nd, 2011, the series was a instant success on both sales and ratings, it became the first Sanrio Anime Series to have a successful receptions on all target demographics. Although Twinkle ended it's run after 52 episodes, on July 21, 2013, an OVA was made, in which the fans refer to it as the Episode 53. The OVA was made by both Studio Comet and Studio Zexcs, making it the first time that Comet co-produced the program with Zexcs and also the first time where the animation for a Jewelpet Episode was done by Zexcs, the studio would go on animate Lady Jewelpet entirely. The OVA was included alongside all episodes of Jewelpet Twinkle on the Blu-Ray box-set. International Broadcast Jewelpet Twinkle☆ started its first broadcast outside of Japan on TVB Jade in China on July 9, 2010, 2 months after the anime premiered in Japan; later that year it started airing on Taiwan's YoYo TV. The series later premiered in Spain's Boing channel on April 30, 2011, 28 days after the anime ended its run in Japan. It did not air the last 12 episodes and only 26 were put out on DVD.http://misiontokyo.com/noticias/24677 In Portugal, it started airing on Canal Panda on January 1, 2012, while in France, it premiered on Télétoon+ on May 2. Canal Panda also had a re-run for a month in June 2013, airing two episodes around 1:00 AM. In Saudi Arabia, it premiered on Spacetoon on May 3, 2013. Gallery Jewelpet to wish the 5th Anniversary.jpg|5th Anniversary featuring Jewelpet Twinkle. Twinkle.jpg|Jewelpet Twinkle wishes you a 2011 Happy New Year! Trivia *This is the first and, so far, only series to have a sequel, in the form of an OVA. *This is the first series to have a critical appeal outside the series' target demographic, particularly in the doujin community, this is due to the character designs and the story's plot. **The series also had it's popularity in comiket, where there were released "Fan Discs", each containing some episodes and bonus extras. **Its next season, ''Jewelpet Sunshine'' would be the second one, due to it's slapstick humor and references to 70s, 80s and 90s pop culture. *The show is sometimes mistakenly named "Jewelpet Tinkle" due to a translation error on part of Sanrio at it's unveiling. **The hiragana still literally spell "Tinkle". **Despite being recognized as a mistake, it's easier to find information about the show around the Internet under the name "Tinkle". *This is the second most broadcasted season in the franchise, with the total of 7 countries, following the first season with 10 countries. **This is also the last Jewelpet season to be aired in France and Saudi Arabia. References Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Series page Category:Seasons